Perdo
Pedro is an obese Red-crested cardinal, the husband of Hannah Campbell/Stiller, the father of Brownie, Cherry, Layla and Chloe Stiller, had a owner: James Stiller and befriends with Nico, Rafael and Luiz. Pedro is voiced by Black Eyed Peas vocalist: Will.i.am. Appearance Pedro is an obese, Red-Crested Cardinal, who has dark grey feathers, white neck/nape & underside, red head with crest hair & upper chest which forms a upside down triangle, silver-grey bill and dark legs. Personality Like Nico, Pedro is a handsome, nice, outgoing type of bird. He's brotherly when it comes to his best friend Nico. A lover when it comes to music, partying and likes to samba. His life When he was a baby, he was almost got smuggled until James found him and adopted him ever since. As 15 years passed, he befriends with Nico, Rafael Rider and Luiz. His real name is Perdo Stiller, but call him Perdo for short. in 2011, Pedro and Nico meet and befriend Blu Stewart when he first arrives in Rio. They give Blu advice on how to attract Brazilian ladies. Then, Pedro tries fruitlessly to bust Blu out of his "robust" cage. Pedro, Nico and Blu meet again in a marketplace where Rafael took them to see Luiz, only to find out that Luiz has gone back to the garage. As they meet in the marketplace, Pedro teases Blu about Jewel, believing that his and Nico's advice worked. Pedro and Nico then led Blu and Jewel to G's party. Once inside, Pedro and Nico begin to sing Hot Wings (I Wanna Party). After the song, they are attacked by the gangs. Then, he and Nico use grapes to hit the gangs. Then, Blu and Jewel escape onto a trolley where they set off to Luiz's garage. On the way, Rafael decides to "set the mood" for Blu to confess his love to Jewel. Pedro tries to set the mood with a rap called "Drop it Low", but Kelly stops Pedro and proceeds to sing a mood-setting song entitled " I swear" while Hannah plays the trolly's cable strings as a guitar. Throughout the song, Blu blows the moment by saying all the wrong things, which leads him to be choked by a flower petal. Noticing this, Hannah stops Kelly from singing. Then the group meets with Luiz, a bulldog. Luiz tries to break the chain by using a table saw. Everything goes wrong, but in the end, Blu and Jewel are freed from their chains, all thanks to Luiz's drool, which lubricates the chains. After Blu and Jewel have an argument because Rafael tells them to be completely honest with each other, culminating in Blu saying that he hates samba, Nico cries and Pedro says "That's a little too far." Nico hardly believes that Blu said it out loud. While crying, he tells Pedro, "Make the mean bird take it back!" After Blu and Jewel part ways, Rafael gives orders to Pedro and Nico to go after the girls while he follows Blu. Nico and his owner, G follow the girls until they saw the girls were kidnapped by Freddy Krueger. They later report back to the guys to them what happened. Later, the group goes to Carnival to find the girls and luckily, they find her in a "weird chicken float." After a while, Freddy manages to capture all of them. Later, while in the plane's cargo hold, Blu manages to escape. He then frees Jewel, who helps him free the remaining birds. Blu then opens the plane's hatch, which leads to the escape of all the birds who have been captured by the smugglers. That's when Pedro shouts, "FREEDOM!!!" and all the birds fly away. Later as the credits roll, Pedro is shown celebrating in the Bird Sanctuary created by his owner and their friends. Not to mention that he's married to Hannah Campbell and had 4 kids. Friends Nico Pedro and Nico are the best of friends and they are always looking out for each other. They also share a hobby of singing and dancing to samba music. In one scene they were fighting the marmosets together, which shows that they do look out for each other. The two share a close friendship with each other and are never seen apart during the movie. They also share a Samba Club together. Tyler "Blu" Stewart Pedro has a lot of respect for Blu as they first met on the top of Blu's portable cage. Pedro was a bit surprised when Blu said he hated Samba, but he quickly forgot that and helped him rescue Jewel. Melissa "Jewel" Miller/Stewart Nothing special is seen between Pedro and Jewel, other than Pedro agreeing with Nico about Jewel's appealing figure. They seem to get along well. Luiz Pedro was friends with Luiz before he ever met Blu or Jewel, so in the case given, he never really disliked Luiz. But when Luiz did a prank attack by jumping out and chasing the birds, they flew away like they had never met him. Rafael Rider Pedro, Nico and Rafael have always been great friends. Rafael refers to Nico and Pedro as "family". It seems like Pedro knows Rafael from the old days since they have nicknames for each other such as Rafi to Rafael (As seen in the samba club). Skills *Dancing *Singing *Flying *Rapping *Acting *Teaching *Advising *Samba Trivia *In the credits of Rio, Pedro's name is misspelled as "Podro". *Pedro is a Red-crested Cardinal. *Pedro is voiced by will.i.am. This is referred to in the film itself when Pedro sings "Drop It Low", one of will.i.am's songs. *Pedro and Nico are best friends. They are always seen together, flying together, dancing together, singing together, and partying together. *The voice actor of Pedro, who is will.i.am, is one of the people in the band, Black Eyed Peas. Pictures of Perdo Will I Am as Perdo.jpg Perdo Stiller.jpg Perdo and Nico.jpg|"Hold up! Rewind." Perdo and Nico 2.jpg|"And fly!" Perdo and Nico 3.jpg|"Awkward." Perdo singing.jpg|"Drop it low, drop it low..." Perdo and Nico 4.jpg|"Except you got bird-doodle on your nose." Perdo and Nico 5.jpg|"It's time to take it to the next level." Perdo and Nico 6.jpg Category:Birds Characters Category:Rio Characters Category:Characters from Rio Category:Characters from Rio 2 Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Married Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes